Once in a while
by Ash28999
Summary: After an unexpected night with a gentleman, Regina is left with a little more than memories, if you know what I mean. This story tells the tale she went through during her pregnancy. What'll the town say? Rated M for further chapters ;)
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter here and I just want to thank you if you are reading it but I won't get my hopes up! This first chapter I think it doesn't mention the _him_. I still need a beta here but I won't push! **

**I'll hurry this up now, thanks for reading, _Ash28999_**

_Once in a while_

Regina hated when this happened. She hated when her feelings got the best of her. Here she was again, crying on the bathroom floor, on her knees. Except this time, it was different. The little pink line on the test was visible. Regina dropped the test and sobbed. How was he going to take this?

_*Flashback* _

It was just another lonely Saturday night on her couch, watching late time tv. Henry had gone to Ms. Swan and Mary Margaret house and Regina had no plans. The only thing she could do was curl up on the couch drinking her glass of wine. The Talk show was just about some guy that cheated on his wife. Her mind relayed her day with Henry. He didn't look at her the same anymore. It was like his mind was always on something else... Or someone else.

The knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. She put her glass on her decorative coffee table and stood up. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"What do you want?" She sneered.

"Well I was just in the neighbourhood and..."

"Gold... You're never 'just in the neighbourhood..." She pointed out, snarling

"You're oh-so right dearie, but that's not why I am here. Belle is waiting back at the shop so I must hurry but I thought I'd come by and congratulate you!"

"On what?" She spat

"Oh, you'll see... Very soon actually... I just ought to congratulate you though, I won't be here when it happens."

"When what happens!?"

"If I told you, it'd ruin the surprise! Got to go now, goodbye"

With that, he turned and walked back the way he came. Regina slammed the door and stomped back to the couch. She grabbed the bottle and poured herself a larger drink. He always managed to infuriate her.

_*End of Flashback*_

Regina leaned over the toilet and sighed. She wiped her mouth. She knew he wouldn't stick around nor would he care for the baby. Her baby. She rubbed her stomach. Her baby. She smiled. She liked the sound of that. She didn't know if he would stay around but she knew she was keeping it. She wobbled to her feet and walked to her bedroom. She sat down and stared at the floor.

Her satin pyjamas felt cold yet comfortable against her legs and arms. She looked at the tear beside the buttons and her mind wandered

_*Flashback*_

His touch was gentle but firm. His kisses soft. She pushed him onto the bed. He grinned. She straddled him and kissed him. He looked into her eyes and she looked into his. He pulled away and tucked the lock of hair away from her face. She smiled at him. A genuine smile, not one of her forced smile. He smiled back and kissed her again.

"I never knew you felt that way about me" she whispered.

"I did" he grinned.

She ripped off his shirt and he grinned

"Too impatient for buttons, are we?"

She sighed and he chuckled. He took one look at her satin pyjamas and tore open her top.

"Hey, that was actually one of my favourite tops"

"Too much buttons" he mumbled, taking her lips with his.

_*End of Flashback* _

She looked away and stood up. She walked downstairs and grimaced.

"No more wine for me"

She walked into her office and checked her phone. 2 new messages. One from Henry saying he stayed at Emma's last night and 2 Mary Margaret saying Henry was stayed at hers last night. That was a week and a half ago. So basically nothing was happening. She walked out to the kitchen and opened the fridge and took out an apple. Her stomach seemed to disagree.

"Really? No apples?" She mumbled.

She opened the fridge again and put the apple back. She looked for something else and found a piece of pie. Hey, she was hungry and it didn't bother her stomach, so it would do. She walked out into the hall and someone knocked on the door. She sighed and walked over to it. She opened it and froze.

"Gold..."

"Why, hello again. Even though I saw you little more than a week ago, I thought I would swing by again and-"

"Cut the crap Gold, how'd you know I'd get pregnant?" She said, pointedly.

He smirked "so I was right? Glad I'm not losing my touch. And to answer your question dearie, I'm Rumplestilskin, I know almost everything."

"That still doesn't explain how you knew he was coming by that night"

He grinned "I don't need to tell you how I knew, but I knew so until I have to tell you, goodbye." He turned and limped away from her door. Her stomach turned and she ran upstairs. She threw open the bathroom door and threw up in the toilet.

"Regina?"

She sighed and stood up and flushed the toilet. She straightened herself out in the mirror

"Yes?"

She exited the bathroom and walked downstairs. It was Mary Margaret.

"How can I help you dear?" What did she just say? 'Dear? Dear? Damn baby...

Mary Margaret looked at her quizzically but continued on.

"Ahem.. Anyway, I'm just here to tell you again that Henry has been at mine for about a week and a bit with Emma and I."

"I know, I got your message. I also got Henry's message. I did assume he was there though since he left." Regina explained to her.

Mary Margaret nodded. "Okay then... I guess I should... Go then"

She sighed. "Is there something you want Mary Margaret?"

Mary Margaret mumbled "wellyouseemhappierandiwaswonderingwhy?"

She smiled. "I guess I just feel better"

She ushered her out the door. She smiled

"We'll okay then! I guess I'll-"

Regina shut the door. What? She couldn't be too nice. Plus, she really wanted to shut the door in her face.

_Regina_

I walked back into the kitchen and continued eating my pie. There was a knock on my door. I sighed. Mary Margaret never quits. I flung open the door and smiled

"Henry! You're back! I missed you" I said, doting over him.

"Mom stop, mom, _MOM_!" He whined as I fixed his hair.

"Come in, come in, come in!" I said, ushering him in.

"Why are you so different mom? Happier..." His words trailed at the end.

"I guess it's because you're here now!"

I thought about that. Why was I so happy? I guessed it was because this child was mine. I was having this child. This child wouldn't be portraying me as an evil person. This child wouldn't keep disappearing on me. This child... This child would love me.

"I saw Mary Margaret on my way here. She seemed confused?"

"I don't know Henry"

He shrugged it off and ran upstairs. I knew he was plotting but I was going to have to start plotting too. Plotting how I was going to tell my unborn babies father that I was pregnant. This was going to be... _Slightly_ hard.

**_AUTHORS NOTE_**

**_I thank you for reading this little story! I have Chapter 2 written but I need encouragement to continue so please review and I will be really really REALLY happy. _**

**_a little reminder thafair I do do another another chapter, I will have a poll to see know you want the town to react and who you want to be the first of the town she tells ect. Ect. Anyways, but that's the next chapter so don't you worry your little heads off :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**hey there! Aren't you looking dapper today! Well listen here! There is a VERY VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM. THE BOTTOM OF THIS STORY. please read it. That's all. byyyee**_

_Chapter 2 of Once in a while_

_Enjoy!_

**_Regina:_**

As I approached his door, my heart beating faster than ever, I pondered the possible outcomes. Would he be...

-Angry?

-Embarrassed?

-Ashamed?

-All of the above?

My breathing was uneven and I was hyperventilating. This isn't healthy. I was a Queen! A goddamn good one at that. Yet all of that is useless because of one man. Well, one man and a baby but its mostly the man. The man that drives me insane and no, not always in the good way.

I knew this man well. Back in my kingdom... We were in love. I knew mother would kill me and Daniel if she found out. If I had been caught, our futures would have been sealed. Mother would have done something terrible to him, I just know it.

He was tall, handsome,slim yet muscular, smart, funny and nice. Basically he was a dream guy. Yet I didn't know how he'd react to my little to-be bundle of joy. I hoped he didn't freak out though. If he freaked out, I didn't know what I'd do.

He lived with his 2 dogs, Beauty and Beast, in a house surprisingly near mine. It was a white wooden panelled house and it was really nice and really similar to mine. So of course I would like it. The pavement leading up to his door was lovely. It had flowers on each side. Beautiful roses and tulips and lovely green grass.

So I breathed deeply and knocked on his door. I heard the pitter patter of footsteps on stairs and kept breathing deeply. The door opened shortly and there he stood. He had blue paint on his hands and smelled strongly of paint. It hit me just how much I missed him.

"Hey Regina" he said awkwardly.

"Daniel, we need to talk"

He gestured through the open door and I stepped through. I was right. Blue paint covered what was probably the living room walls. I stood in the hall and held my hands together.

"Regina, about the other night..."

"No Daniel, I need to talk first. The other night was fun yes but it has resulted in something."

He waited patiently as I continued " The other night was... unexpected" at that he chuckled "and since it was, we didn't wear protection..."

His eyes shot wide as he looked at me, my stomach and back to me.

"Yeah.." I mumbled.

"You're..." His voice trailed away.

"Yup" I said, popping the 'p'.

His mouth formed in an 'oh' and he sat down. He rested his head on his hand. He gestured me to sit across from me.

I sat down with my legs together, hands together, waiting for him to speak.

"So, are you.. Ahm.. Are you keeping it?" He mumbled.

My eyes narrowed " Of course I am! I don't car who fathered this child, it is growing inside of me and I want it."

I breathed out the stress that had built up and realised I was standing up. I sat back down again and watched him. His eyes were wary and his hands were clutching the hand rest.

Realisation hit him. "No! Oh god no! I was just asking, not implying"

My posture relaxed and he looked at me.

"So what, ehm..., what do you think?" I asked him, staring at the carpet.

"I... I ...I.. I don't know..." He stuttered

I laughed. "Sure, you think about it and I'll just carry it while you decide then?"

He laughed at that. I liked his laugh. It was just the right amount of laughter. Not too much yet not too little. I smiled at that. It was the same as it had been back in my kingdom.

"So you really are... pregnant?" He smiled

"Sure am, if you're not sure, ask me in about nine months" I giggled.

"I was going to ask you out on a proper date since the king is gone but-"

"Okay" I smiled

"Hmm?"

"Okay, I'll go out with you" I laughed

He smiled "Okay then, alcohol is out of the question for both of us, I don't want to tempt you, and we have to decide what you're going to eat-" he gained a look from me at that one. "And who your doctor will be, any ideas?"

"We'll decide it when it comes. Right now I am starving."

"Oh, yeah, okay, right. You are the pregnant one. Okay.. Where do you want to go?"

"Well, I'd love to go to Grannies but only if you want to?" I said tentatively.

"Sure, I love Grannies. Lets go then!" He grinned.

As I stood, my face fell. "Daniel, where's your bathroom?" I blubbered.

"Up the stairs and second to the left, why?" He questioned

I pointed to my stomach and ran. I counted rooms covering my mouth. I counted two to the left and opened the door. The bathroom was... Wow. I ran to the toilet and opened the lid and I threw up.

About 5 minutes later after I was done, I flushed the toilet and checked my appearance in the mirror. My hair was a little tousled and my t-shirt was crooked but apart from that, I looked presentable.

I left the bathroom and walked down the stairs. "I'm ready if you are Daniel" I smiled.

"Right okay then. Walk or Car?" He asked.

"I don't mind, really"

"Walk it is, it'll give us time to talk" he decided.

And with that we set off.

"So are you happy that you're pregnant or is it just a bump in the road?" He asked in a hush tone.

"We'll I had always planned to but you see, i had to get married to someone i didn't love so the man I loved slipped through my fingers. Now I guess we just wait and see what happens" I smiled

"Okay next, why did you let me in that night?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"Well, I always had feelings for you, still do. I was heck surprised when you showed up but when you told me how you felt, I... There's nothing stopping us Daniel! My mother is gone! Plus, you were quite eager to do it"

"If memory serves me right, you were oh so eager to do it too! It was... Fun" his eyes lit up at the last word.

She smirked "it was fun but you owe me a new pyjama set."

"And you owe me a new t-shirt!" He said playfully.

"Well that isn't my fault is it? Shouldn't have bought one with so much buttons" I said, smacking him playfully on the chest.

"Goes both ways" he said, pulling me into a kiss.

I pulled away "Daniel! This is my place of living! I have to be professional!" Although I sounded serious, I couldn't stop the smile that was spreading across my face.

"Until tonight..." He whispered, walking ahead.

'What? Tonight? What's toni- oh, right. That. Well, I suppose we were kind of a couple now but... That... Already? I guess I was kind of excited. No scratch that. I was very excited. I had time to prepare! Preparation... Oh yeah.

I caught up to him just as he opened the door. He held it open for me and I nodded in appreciation. I picked a booth beside the window and beckoned him to sit across from me. I picked up the menu and chose the first thing that looked good. Curry cheese chips and a quarter pounder. Hey, don't judge, my stomach went off the charts when I looked at anything else. And I was also getting a Coke. When Ruby came over to take our orders, she eyed Daniel suspiciously.

"She thinks you're under a spell or something" I said, pointing out the stares granny was giving her.

"Why would they think that?" He said quizzically.

"Because no one is ever nice to me for no reason. No one truly cares for me." I whispered.

His mouth formed an 'oh' and he looked at me with understanding eyes.

"Well, I am not under a spell and now you have someone who cares for you and who's nice to you for no reason." He said, taking my hand in his.

"This is really strange" I say to him.

"How?" He asks.

"Well,we had sex little more than a week ago and we haven't talked since and now we have and we are together straight away and we are saying all this love sick stuff."

"Well, ever since I saw you in our world, I knew I loved you. You were beautiful, smart, sexy and funny. I knew there was no other woman for me. Plus, you were quite the horse rider. I wonder if you're still able to ride... Horses"

I smirked. Of course I could still ride. Once you learn, it's in your head for life. I noticed him sadly looking into the distant horizon sometimes and I knew we shared the same lonely thought. We would never be able to safely be together.

"The question on my mind is... Can you still ride... Horses?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He laughed "I was a stable boy dear, I could ride all day. Horses are my passion." He seemed distracted as he thought of them.

"I could probably get you a job in the stables if you want. Grooming and feeding. Basically you'll be the horse carer... If you want?"

Disbelief spread across his face "Really!? You could do that? That would be great! He kissed my hand as I heard the bell ring. It was Henry and Emma. I let go of Daniels hand as they looked around. Emma saw me and her eyes narrowed. I looked down as I had footsteps approach.

"Hey mom!" Henry said, greeting me.

"Hey Henry... What you, whatcha doing here?" My eyes flitted to Emma as she narrowed her eyes at Daniel.

"Emma said we should get lunch since you weren't at the house. Speaking of, where were you?" He said

"Oh me? I was at my... friend Daniel's house. He lives near us actually. I needed to talk to him about a few things but we talked about them and they are settled."

Daniel shook hands with Henry

"Hi, I'm Daniel, I knew your mom back in our realm."

Henry nodded "Was she evil back then too." He muttered

"Hmm?" Daniel hummed.

"What? Nothing.." Henry mutterd walking back towards the counter.

"Hi. Emma" Emma said, shaking Daniels hand.

"Hi Emma, I'm Daniel" he said, nodding.

"Are you new in town? I've never seen you around..." She asked.

"Ah, no. I've lived just around the corner for a while though but I have seen you around sheriff" he nodded

"That's nice. Regina? A word. Please" Emma said impatiently.

**_3rd Person:_**

Regina patted Daniels hand and stood up. She walked over to Emma.

"Yes sheriff?" She asked innocently, knowing what the sheriff was about to ask her.

"Who's he?" Emma said, indicating to Daniel.

"He's Daniel" she answered.

"Yeah, he told me that. What's his connection to you?" The blame was laced in her glare.

"Miss swan. I don't know what you're implying but let me tell you something. He is not under a spell. Not now, not ever." She snarled.

"Now if you excuse me, I must be going" and with that she walked away from her. She could feel the glare Emma was giving her.

"Hi, sorry about that. Where were we?" She asked.

"Well, Ruby just dropped our food off" he motioned to the food "and looked at me strange until granny called her back and that's about it..." He said, dropping a chip into his mouth.

"Yeah, sheriff just silently accused me of putting you under a trance" she said, motioning to sheriff Swan, who was conveniently glaring at her.

"She looks happy" he muttered, grinning at her.

"This really is the best burger I have ever had" She said, taking a bite.

"You got a little... A little.. Ah never mind" he said, wiping a blob of ketchup off the corner of her mouth with a napkin.

"Oh" she mumbled.

As they ate, they talked about plans and names and houses.

"So Regina... When are you going to tell the town?" He asked.

"Sure, I don't know. I'm thinking I tell one first and see how they take it?"

"I'm good with that. Who you gonna tell?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"I have absolutely no clue... Help" She said. Putting her head in my hands.

_  
**  
So, whatcha think?**

Well my pretties, I have a proposition. There a poll on my page and YOU GUYS get to choose who she tells first! It's on my page!

Please do it *puppy face*  
Doit doit doit ddooooo it!

It's up to you guys!

AND

I'm not sure if I want the town happy or sad when they find out... Hmm  
I have a lot to think about..  
BUT YES, ANSWER MY POLL!

That is all,  
Review and vivere senza rimpianti

-Ash


End file.
